The Senator's Daughter
by chronicallycontrite
Summary: Splashy read to find out. Slightly AU


_**Author's notes: Okay so this is my second attempt at a story. Hopefully you will enjoy it more than you did my first. It is written it in third person instead of first. Feedback is appreciated, good or bad I will take what I can get at this point.**** I just wrote this so please excuse any error's I haven't edited it. I just wanted to get it out there**_

Ashley was bored to tears! The sweet, warm, salty smell of the ocean calling her. The trees were green, the trees were always green in Calli. The sand was warm and she couldn't wait to run through it with bare feet. Days were getting longer, and she was stuck in this classroom listening to the endless droning of the teacher. How can they expect her to concentrate on anything when the waves were calling? It was summer, with graduation just a few weeks away? She played with the surf board key chain in her pocket. Reminding her of bonfires and her left over allowance, money just begging to be spent on some beer.

Ugh, she mentally groaned, closing her eyes as she leaned back in her chair searching the ceiling for imperfections. "Will this class ever be over?" She whined speaking to no one in particular.

"Ashley." The teacher had stopped expounding on the nonsense she had been scratching up on the blackboard and was calling her name. "Ms. Davis!"

"What?" she answered with a start.

"Are we keeping you from something important?" Sarcasm lacing her words as if a high school student was incapable of having a life beyond learning.

"Obviously, you see the sun out don't you Mrs Pritchett." She replied equally sarcastic proud that she had matched Mrs Pritchett's shrill tone almost exactly. Her classmates, snickers payment enough for her hard work.

Nope, the teacher wasn't about to let that one go, even if it was two weeks to graduation. She could hear the annoyance in the footsteps as Mrs. Pritchett made her way from the front of the room to stand in front of her desk. Ashley had closed her eyes out of sheer boredom. This was their usual banter. Mrs. Pritchett would warn her that one more comment would land her in the office, and Ashley would remain quiet for the remainder of the class, so as too not end up with detention. You'd think that after almost four years of repeating this Mrs. Pritchett would by now forgo wasting her time walking to Ashley's desk.

She kept her eyes closed, despite the threatening presence now looming over her.

"You might be graduating in two weeks, Ms. Davis, but that doesn't mean you can be rude. You still need to attend class, pay attention and most importantly, be respectful to your teachers."

Ashley opened her eyes, deciding to fallow Mrs. Pritchett's lead and try something different today. "I'm sorry, Miss Pritchett, but it's so nice out today, and with graduation so close," She let the sentence hang there for a moment building in momentum allowing her classmates to anticipate where she was going with this babble. "it's so hard to concentrate. And you know, math has never been one of my better subjects, even at the best of times. I'm trying really I am, but all my dumb teenage brain keeps telling me is that you being boring is nothing new, and I should just run out there, wild and free and start enjoying the summer until I have to face the harsh, cruel realities of college and …"

"That's enough Ashley! Obviously you've inherited your mother's long windedness. You planning a career in politics too? Really."Mrs. Pritchett scoffed. Her elderly features insinuating, she had been waiting years to put Ashley in her place, without fear of Mrs. Davis's wrath.

A few of Ashley's frenemy's scattered throughout the classroom chuckled. Ashley grinned back at them indifferently. The offhanded comment struck a chord in Ashley but she'd be damned if she would give them the satisfaction of letting them see it.

"No, not politics, please, anything but that. Leave the power to my mother, she's the one who loves it. I'd even rather stay here and do your boring trigonomical co-efficient whatchagitzits than politics." Mockery heavy in her words.

"Keep it up, young lady, and I'll see you after school in the principal's office. Then we'll see where that, attitude of yours gets you." Just like that Mrs. Pritchett falls back into the pattern of hallow threats that Ashley had grown accustom to.

Ashley turned her eyes back to the ceiling, her happy, summertime mood souring. Then again that seemed to happen whenever her thoughts turned her mother Senator Christine Davis.

Ignoring Ashley's withering eye-roll, Mrs. Pritchett waddled back to the front of the class to continue the lesson.

The thought of the beach no longer offering the allure of just a few moments ago. In two weeks, there would be no more school until college in the fall. Her own harsh reality was that she would have to find new and creative ways to avoid playing the role of adoring daughter at Senator Davis's slew of public events.

One day at a time, she sighed to herself. Before I start worrying about tomorrow, let me think about how I'm going to avoid the monster that is my mother today.

As her teacher droned on, to the class with words she hardly heard, scratching chalk on the black board drawing rows of equations, Ashley pulled out her phone and texted Aiden to see if he had any plans. Aiden was always good for coming up with suggestions on how they could spend their night, by now no doubt accustomed to Ashley avoiding going home, until absolutely necessary.

Aiden texted Ashley back that he had a special treat for her after school. Ashley sat back in her chair continuing her examination of the cracks in the ceiling waiting for the final bell to ring.

Madison one of Ashley's frenemy's sent a wad of paper bouncing off her forehead. Turning with the intention of sending her a glare Ashley was stopped when Madison caught her off guard by actually addressing her.

"So Ash any party plans tonight" Madison whispered careful not to get Mrs. miracle ears attention.

"If there was I wouldn't tell you Maddy. Your presence would kill my buzz." Ashley said quietly shouting Madison her best smile.

"Weren't you just texting Aiden? What did he say? I want to get out of this shit hole and have some fun, even if that means I have to be around the likes of you."

Pulling out her phone Ashley texted Madison to text Aiden , and leave her alone. Ashley smirked when Madison's phone vibrated signaling she had a text grabbing Mrs. Pritchett's attention.

"Ms. Dwart how many times do I have to tell you no phones in my class. Principals office now." Madison got up from her seat flipping Ashley the bird discretely mumbling puta under her breath.

Ashley and Madison had been friends throughout elementary and middle school. Freshman year Madison outed Ashley at school. Causing her mother to throw a holy fit, and threaten boarding school if she ever came out publicly. Christine refused to have her image tarnished by her perverted daughter. Madison had done it more out of jealousy than bigotry, but the action had killed their friendship. They remained somewhere between enemies and friends, as most of the peers they both deemed worthy or interacting with remained in a tightly knit group.

Currently Aiden, Ashely's only confidant was dating Madison, which forced Ashley to spend more time with her than she would otherwise. This meant that Aiden would know that Ashley had indeed caused Madison to be sent to the principals office and she would get a lecture about him wanting his to girls to get along. The thought of having to apologize, and be nice to Madison for the rest of the day depressed Ashley further. She decided to avoid the inevitable by avoiding Aiden.

She would just have to head to the beach by her self. Maybe she would invite Kyla her half sister if she got bored. Kyla would never turn down the chance for sisterly bonding. She was like a well trained seal that girl, always performing. My mother had taken Kyla in three years ago when Kayla's mother died of cancer. Christine had used adopting her ex-husbands (Ashley's Dad's) illegitimate child as a publicity stunt, and it got her all the way to the Senate. Poor Kyla bought Christine's story of compassion hook line and sinker, doing anything and everything to please her adoptive mother.

At the time it had been a relief to Ashley the more Kyla spent appeasing her monster of a mother, the less Christine pressured Ashley. Recently Ashley began to question if it was wrong to allow someone that shared half of her blood to be turned into one of Christine's drones.

The bell sounded pulling her from her thoughts. Jumping up she bolted for the door only to be held back by Mrs. Pritchett's shrill voice. "Ms. Davis a moment, please?" Letting out an exasperated sigh Ashley turned to the annoying old woman that seemed dead set on making her life miserable.

"What? What is so important that you felt the need to keep me after class?" She didn't even attempt to keep the disdain out of her voice. Mrs. Pritchett only smiled widely at the obvious discomfort she was causing Ashley. "I wanted to let you know that if I see you texting anyone during my class tomorrow, I will be confiscating your phone. I am old Ms. Davis not blind, and you know the rules." Somewhere deep inside Ashley she knew she should be grateful for the warning, but she couldn't find it in her self to feel it. Since her mother's rise to power teachers at King High had given her special treatment, and it made it harder for her to be seen as an equal by her peers. They all treated her like a spoiled rich girl whether she acted like one or not. Of course Ashley blamed the teaching staff and their bending of the rules to accommodate the Senator's daughter for this treatment. Without even acknowledging Mrs. Pritchett's warning Ashley turned and left the classroom. Hating the fact that the Old woman and her probably would have gotten along if she wasn't such a coward when it came to dealing with the daughter of Christine Davis.


End file.
